


Spider-Man’s Hormones

by Kablooie130



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Huge Breasts, Hung Shota, Larger woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, Squirting, huge ass, huge penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kablooie130/pseuds/Kablooie130
Summary: When the 16 year old Spider-Man is he encounters a hot and flirty redhead whose sexiness causes his hormones to take over his body and do things that he can’t stop. This leads to various nights to remember with many, many Marvel hotties.Little note: this will be MCU Spider-Man, but all these ladies are their comic versions but are “edited” to various extents. I didn’t care much for the MJ in the film, I wasn’t crazy about her edgy loner character. In this chapter, that MJ never existed.





	Spider-Man’s Hormones

Peter was in the library and had just turned off his laptop after turning in his online essay. Of course, he’d done it, double checked it, then double checked it again in just 1 hour since he’d been given the assignment which wasn’t due for another month. He turned around, ready to end this Friday school day and go home and goof off, only for a strong pair of hands to grab the back of his head and pull it forward into something which was soft and warm, making his head feel snug. He felt like his face could be in there forever, when he heard a chuckle from above and pulled his head out. It was Mary Jane Watson, and she’d just put his face in her cleavage. Again. For the 3rd time that week. 

She was easily the hottest woman on earth, putting Black Widow to shame. Her yoga pants hugged her huge and perfect ass and hips, which had no fat yet could wobble whenever she shook them in front of Peter and ripple when she smacked one in front of him on purpose. Her hips were wide and were the perfect companions to her ass. Her waist was thin and narrow, just enough to complement the rest of her body features and not too thin, but then came her fantastic rack. Her breasts were huge, each one being bigger than Peter’s head. He knew that they were 100% natural, from all the times she’d either glomped his face when no one else was looking, or from the times she “accidentally” pushed her boobs up against his chest or back. Her face looked like it had been sculpted by the gods, with perfect cheekbones, sexy red lips, green eyes which shined like emeralds, and long, flowing green hair which was as smooth and soft as silk. He knew from all the times it’d “accidentally” gotten in his face. She was also an impressive 6’3” in height, to his 6’6”. All in all, she was (as previously mentioned) the hottest woman on Earth, and for some reason she only had eyes for him.

Every day for the past month, she’d done countless “accidents”, usually when no one was looking. These included but were not limited to: having his face in her bosom (the most frequent one) whenever she had the chance to do it to him, her bending over when only he could watch then chuckling as he blushed and quickly found an excuse to be somewhere else, using excuses to sit on his lap and/or put her ass up against his crotch, with him using all of his mental willpower to avoid an erection. She’d shake her ass in front of him when no one else was around, and she chuckled as he was hypnotized by how it wobbled back and forth, until he’d snap out of it and quickly leave the area. The worst part about all this was how Ned was in Israel for a chess tournament, though Peter knew that if he told him or anyone, they’d just laugh at him.

In the present, Peter quickly packed his things and left the library, trying to not think about her tits or how sexy her lips and her voice were. Her voice sounded like the most beautiful and the most erotic voice known to humankind. He walked home as fast as he could, and entered his apartment only to see Aunt May in a business suit. “Where are you going?”, he asked his Aunt. “Oh I have a new job that Stark Industries gave me and it pays 7-figures, though I’m not going to be anywhere near Mr. Stark himself”. A relieved Peter who didn’t want Mr. Stark anywhere near his aunt wished her good luck. Before she left, she said “by the way, I found some one from your school to clean up the house while I’m away so you aren’t stressed with having to do it”. “Who?”. “Some girl at your school named Mary Jane Watson, she’ll come in a few minutes and stay the night”.

Peter’s face went pale at that, but before he could say anything Aunt May was gone. He’d barely managed to finish hiding his stuff when he heard MJ’s sexy voice call out his name. He reluctantly came out of his room, and she ran over and gave him a hug as an excuse to press her chest up against his. In his head, Peter was saying over and over, “I don’t feel so good”. She laughed when she saw how red his face was, and when she then began walking towards the kitchen she told him “Relax, it’s not like I want to sleep with you or anything”.

Peter just stood there as she walked into the living room, planning to check it out before she went to the kitchen to eat something, when suddenly he felt hormones flowing through his body. It was a side effect of the spider genes in his DNA, and Peter was trapped in his own body as he walked towards MJ until he was right behind her. He then grabbed her huge tits and squeezed them hard, making stop as he grabbed them hard and she moaned, her face going red. Peter began groping them nonstop, as Mary Jane moaned and cooed and her pussy juices began to pour through her yoga pants and onto the floor, making a large puddle. She looked at him, and he pushed her down to her knees and pulled out his gigantic dick. It was 18 inches long and had a girth (circumference) of 12 inches (and this was the base, not the head of the dick which was even wider) and just looking at it made MJ wet. She licked her lips and looked at Peter, who said that all of this was her fault. She smiled and said that he needed to punish her, and Peter put his monster dick in her throat. She blew it like a pro, ripping off her shirt and bra so she could use her huge rack to give him a titfuck, which made him cum in her mouth in only a few minutes. He grabbed her head and clutched it as tightly as he could against his body, so his dick was in the very back of her throat as his semen filled up her belly.

When he was done, Peter pulled his still iron-hard cock out of the now-naked redhead, and she lay on her back. He ripped off his clothes and tackled her to the ground as he began to grope her breasts again, but with more force as he now took control of his body again, but decided to release the pent up sexual tension MJ was giving him. He sucked her breasts, enjoying their sweet taste until MJ came. He then stood up and positioned his dick so he was in reverse-doggy style, then plunged into her pussy. The redhead felt herself give a huge orgasm as he hit her womb in one go. He then began to thrust back and forth, smashing up her womb as she moaned “OOO! I HAD NO IDEA YOU HAD SUCH A HUGE COCK! FUCK MEE!”. Peter grabbed her huge ass as he pulled her body towards him every time he thrusted forward into MJ. He felt himself about to cum, so he clutched her bottom so that he could fully unleash his thick jizz in her womb. They climaxed together (though this was MJ’s 10th climax since he’d started pounding her). 

After Peter recovered, he flipped Mary Jane over, lifted her into the air, and began pounding her virgin asshole. She screamed in the ultimate combination of pain and pleasure as her used her legs to pull her back and forth, and her asshole felt just as good as her vagina, in both of their opinions. She was pouring more love nectar out of her pussy than a hose, and she’d came even more when Peter pulled her clit while pinching it. “OW! IT HURTS AND IT MAKES ME CUM!”. Peter fucked her ass for an hour, before dumping his load in her ass and pulling out. They then fucked in various positions. For example, MJ would use her strong arms and gymnastics to do a handstand while doing a split with her legs, and Peter would climb and get on the top and fuck her pussy while hanging onto her legs. MJ would use all her strength in her hands to keep herself up, despite cumming nonstop and having Peter pound and cum in both over holes nonstop for what seemed like an eternity.

Next, Peter flipped her upside down and held her pussy up to his mouth while she sucked his dick while she was essentially suspended in the air. He made her cum with his tongue 6 times in the time she made him cum once. When Peter was done, he made MJ go on all fours and began pounding both of her holes. He came in both of them until they were at their limit. Suddenly, the semen in each hole began morphing until they formed into 2 huge eggs made of semen, one in each hole. Her belly looked swollen. This was (unknown to MJ) due to the spider genes mixing with the semen. They fortunately weren’t eggs, but they were shaped like huge eggs, and they wouldn’t get out. MJ squatted, and started to push the eggs out with her body, Peter amazed at how she was putting all her energy into pushing the eggs. She pushed so hard she started to piss on the floor, which started to turn both of them on. As she wasn’t peeing and pushing the eggs out, Mary began playing with her boobs, sucking on her nipples and pinching them, to turn herself on more to help herself push the 2 eggs out. She pushed with her whole body, like she was taking a dump, and she screamed in ecstasy as the 2 massive eggs of semen came out of her pussy and anus, and she fell on her back and spammed as she couldn’t stop pissing and squirting at the same time. The eggs turned to their original semen state on the floor, and MJ stopped spasming just long enough to eat the sperm from the floor, cumming as she did so.

Peter’s groin felt weird, so he looked down and saw a second dick, as massive as his first one, grow right beneath his first one. It was due to his spider genes screwing with his body. He looked at Mary Jane, who’d finished eating his sperm off the floor with her fingers and licked her lips when she saw his 2 dicks. Suddenly, she realized something: that semen that she’d eaten had some weird mixture of spider DNA and sperm, and (besides giving her all the nutrition and vitamins she’d need from food and water for a day), eating the (delicious) jizz had made her grow, from 6’3” to 7’6”, though it seemed to stop at that height. She was afraid it’d turn Peter (who she knew was Spider-man but didn’t let him know that she knew) off, but his dicks remained at full length. 

Peter had an idea and told her to get dressed and that they were going for a walk. MJ put on her aqua-colored yoga pants and her grey tank top (which now showed her midriff and most of her cleavage, as well as her nipples due to her not wearing a bra), and went outside with Peter. She also wore no underwear. They walked for a bit, Peter’s left hand on her right asscheek, until Peter told her to stop, do a handstand, and do an upside-down split. She did as he said, and he climbed until he was sitting on the larger woman’s crotch. He ripped off his pants and underwear, his 2 monster cocks visible to everyone, and positioned his 2 dicks. She though he was going to fuck her 2 holes at once, until he began to put both of them in her anus, pushing the fabric into the rear hole along with his 2 monster dicks. It was extremely pleasureful for the gorgeous redhead, though it was also painful but that added to the pleasure. She screamed, moaned, and cried at the same time as she began an orgasm which would last for the whole hour Peter would fuck her anus. He told her to walk on her hands, and she did, tears streaming down her face from her constant orgasms as well as the pain. She screamed “OOOOO! STAHP! MY ASS CANT TAKE IT!”. Peter paid no attention as he made her walk and smacked either her left or right asscheek to tell her where to go. It went like this for an hour until he came and pulled out, her anus gaping wide open and her yoga pants ruined. 

She collapsed onto all fours, trying to recover, until Peter jumped on her back and began fucking her. He wrapped his arms around the larger woman’s waist as he pounded her and came inside her. He then pissed on her in public, and he had a lot of urine. She seemed to enjoy having her whole body peed on by her lover. He then ripped of the rest of his clothes, tackled her to the ground, and began kissing her, and they wrapped their arms around each other in lust and desire for more carnal pleasure, before returning to fucking again.

Peter and MJ (who were both so smart that they’d graduated the 11th grade in October and had the next 10 or 11 months to do whatever they wanted) just fucked all day, and when Aunt May returned, they did it whenever she wasn’t looking. Peter made sure her 2 holes were so ravaged by his 2 dicks that only he could turn her on. She said that he could only fuck women who were as hot as she was, and Peter thought that if they even existed then he’d be a lucky man.

 

TO BE CONTINUED......


End file.
